El Predilecto
by BitingRain
Summary: Bakugou es neutralizado por un quirk que lo devuelve a los años de oro de su tierna infancia y Todoroki está ahí para auxiliarlo. Primera entrada de la BakuTodo week vol. 2 - Tema: Niñez. Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shoto


**Sinopsis:** Bakugou es neutralizado por un quirk que lo devuelve a los años de oro de su tierna infancia y Todoroki está ahí para auxiliarlo.

 **Notas de Autor**

Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Horikoshi Kouhei.

Mi primera entrada de la BakuTodo week vol. 2

—12 de agosto: Niñez * disculpa * tienda de flored

Tema escogido: Niñez

 **El Predilecto**

Había cosas por las que Todoroki Shoto, a estas alturas de su vida, estaba genuinamente agradecido. No eran cosas que podrías decir como un empático discurso al recibir el premio del _Mejor Héroe Revelación_ que había recibido el año anterior. No eran palabras sacadas de algún lugar cálido de su interior; ya saben cuáles: familia, amigos, valores. Claro, los valores no eran algo para desestimar; consiente era él de cómo aquellos podrían tornar el futuro de una persona. A pesar de todo, goza con la suerte de haber permanecido firme en su camino, cualquier desviación habría sido tremulenta e infructuosa en su opinión, pero no pareció ser el caso para algunos miembros de su familia en su tiempo. A todas estas no quería quejarse de su familia, no tenía nada que ver a este punto; bueno tal vez si, tal vez en un aspecto. Aunque eran de suma importancia todas las cosas bonitas que salen en las canciones profundas, había otras cosas por las cuales dar gracias.

A instancias de la madures que adquirió a través de los pocos años que lleva obrando como héroe, agradece tener dos quirks. Fue una de las cosas más fáciles de admitir después de pensarlo un poco. Eran tan convenientes en cada situación que parecían uno mismo; le pasaba con frecuencia, olvidaba que eran dos en vez de uno.

Siendo una persona tan visceral en cuestiones de su eficiencia profesional podría resumir las demás bajo características poco llamativas como: sus afilados reflejos producto de un agitado crecimiento; aquella brillante cabeza que siempre lo había dejado bien parado en los estudios; un instinto de batalla bien pulido a través de la profesión; agraciado físico firme ante cualquier adversidad; la ilusión de una carisma fantasma que todavía no sentía al tacto, pero era tan palpable a la hora de ver como desde civiles hasta héroes de acción depositaban su confianza casi de inmediato al divisar aquella maraña dividida en dos colores. La última podría ser una de las más útiles en los momentos más críticos.

Suena como un fastidio eso de estar consiente de estar agradecido de cosas como esas; por lo menos conoce a alguien en particular que recalcaría su idiotez por ello, pero si este día se sentía así de agradecido nadie podría hacerlo sentir mal al respecto. Que día había sido aquel. Que suerte era ser quien era, y en quien se había esforzado por convertirse. El podía decir hoy con todo el orgullo del mundo, que había sido un héroe, que había salvado a una de las personas más especiales de su vida. Pudo hacerlo, pudo salvarlo a él gracias a sus dotes. Qué bueno era ser él, que bueno era cumplir con sus expectativas.

Estaba en medio de una de sus rondas vespertinas. Nada fuera de lo común en su territorio designado. Había sido una llamada de uno de sus subalternos; realmente no recordaba la señal de refuerzos de cuál de ellos había interceptado, solo se apresuró en llegar al apartado perímetro donde era requerido. Parecían un apresurado equipo de villanos que se había formado recientemente; a juzgar por la facilidad que fue capturar alguno de ellos estaba claro que no tenían mucho de asociados: sus dinámicas en equipo eran torpes pero aprendían de ensayo y error, eso no era muy bueno. El tiempo era lo más crucial.

Cuando el área que cubría parecía despejada, buscó apoyar el lado contrario, pero fue encontrado con la negativa de un compañero de su misma agencia junto con el estruendoso sonido de una explosión. Todoroki se preocupó al temer que el enemigo tuviese quirks más letales de los que estimaba, pero fue sacado de esa duda casi de inmediato.

Aquella petulante sonrisa que mostraba perlados caninos. Aquella melena estática y llamativa vestimenta. ¿Cuánto hacia que no veía a Bakugou?, ¿un mes?, parecía más tiempo ya que había oído que había estado fuera de la ciudad por una asignación. A pesar de la sanguinaria advertencia que recibió del rubio al cruzar miradas con este, el chico bicolor no podía contener una expresión de moderado gozo. Solo oír aquella voz rasposa: _"Si interfieras mitad-mitad, estas muerto."_ Su pecho sonaba estruendoso marcando el paso.

Claro que para los ojos curiosos debía mantener un semblante propio a la situación. Sin dejar que Bakugou se le subieran los humos al estar tanto rato sin el aguafiestas de turno, con los cuales debía trabajar de cuando en cuando para disminuir las bajas a la hora de pagar las pólizas por daños causados. Por supuesto ya no era un primerizo, aunque los efectos colaterales de aquel brutal quik podrían llegar a ser desproporcionales a veces. Sinceramente, Shoto disfrutaba el simple hecho de frustrar al explosivo chico.

Como era rutina se entorpecieron mutuamente a través de la caza de villanos y eso que el más alto solo recordaba estar asistiendo al inflexible rubio. Aquello parecía una competencia de destreza. Ambos de desplazaban en ritmos dispares para acorralar a dos villanos en particular que parecían ser los escuincles que habían decidido escapar y abandonar el terrorismo de sus compañeros caídos.

A mitad de la faena uno de sus superiores llamó su atención por el intercomunicador. Ni si quiera sabía que Hado estaba en el perímetro, a lo mejor aquellos estruendos de al principio no habían sido solo causados por Ground Zero sino también por ella. Lo extraño fue que no había sido ella quien había hecho la comunicación sino uno de sus pasantes. Nejire había sido neutralizada por un villano y estimaban que el susodicho estaba en plena huida, y podría ser uno de los que intentaba capturar al momento. Antes de oír más detalles del asunto tuvo que reincorporar sus sentidos una vez más después de una gran explosión cerca de una vieja edificación. Claro, Bakugou se estaba dando vida destruyendo lo que no parecía importante.

Las llamas e extendían más allá y concluyó por hacer una gran cerca alrededor. Bakugou se enojaría por conseguir la captura con su asistencia pero eso no importaba. _"Ya lo tenía cubierto, come mierda."_ Le rugió nuevamente con esos potentes pulmones _._ No lo dudaba ni por un segundo, pero no podíasaber a ciencia cierta si estaban libres de cualquier artefacto inflamatorio que estuviera cerca, aún seguían en el área comercial de la ciudad. Debía ser por la rabia que cargaba el intolerante héroe, que se había lanzado de una manera menos precavida de lo usual hasta los condenados que ya tenían rato correteando.

Había algo extraño. Al ver la figura de Bakugou alejarse progresivamente al encuentro de aquellos villanos, hicieron que un escalofrió le paseara como una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna. Aquella situación lo dejaba intranquilo. Bakugou era competente; él mismo había cercado las posibles salidas de estos mequetrefes, estaban prácticamente atrapados, pero algo no andaba bien. La llamada que había recibido de los pasantes de Nejire lo habían dejado paranoico.

Como un auto reflejo, se creó una inmensurable rampa de hielo de proporciones innecesariamente monstruosas, para tomar impulso a modo que estuviera de inmediato al lado de Bakugou si algo llegaba a ocurrirle. Ya aguantaría sus quejas después, lo importante era mantenerlo a salvo.

Con aquella maléfica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba a la hora anunciar la masacre que estaba a punto de ejecutar con sus letales detonaciones, fue el turno de los contrincantes de actuar. Viéndose reducidos a cenizas optaron por usar su última carta. No los salvaría de la captura a juzgar por las tremendas barricadas heladas y por aquella cúspide de hielo que se veía a la distancia a espaldas del rubio, fruto del bestial quik del héroe Shoto, pero al menos no terminarían hechos papilla por aquel psicópata. Y quién quitaba; capaz si se desasían de Groun zero, podrían tener un pequeño chance de librarse del príncipe de hielo también, soñar no costaba nada.

Uno de los malhechores, el que se estaba encargando del escape, debido a los resortes que tenía por plantas de pie, saltaba con estos para salvar su pellejo y el del otro pusilánime de nariz de silbato de fiesta que se guindaba de su costado. Su capacidad de salto no era lo suficientemente impresionante como para confiarle una larga carrera de súper villano. Su salto no llegaba a más de un edificio de dos plantas. Bakugou reviraba los ojos con penuria, iba a masacrar a esas patéticas excusas de villanos.

El de los resortes se detuvo en su trote y esperó a Ground Zero que caía en picada a su destino final. A los ojos de Katsuki aquello se veía como un ataque suicida. _Mala movida_ , pensaba él, porque no conseguirían más que eso, suicidarse. Iban a caer de lleno en su explosión. Pero no era tan idiota como para caer con aquella idiotez. Casi a último segundo lanzó su onda explosiva al suelo para impulsarse de nuevo al cielo, sabiendo que aquellos tontos pensaban atacar en el aire también. Totalmente predecible. Ya en el aire y a una corta distancia, en vez de erradicarlos de la tierra con una sola explosión, se inclinó a usar su técnica de disparo. Lanzo dos disparos, uno al suelo para aturdir a aquellos esperpentos que en su defecto sentían como se les aflojaban los riñones del miedo, y el último en menor proporción para terminar de noquear al saltarín.

Todoroki ya estaba a sus espaldas antes de que ambos disparos hubieran sido lanzados. Podía sentir aquellos ojos bicolores en su nuca que lo distraían de sobremanera. _"El otro, Ground Zero"_ le recordaba impasible en un bramido al villano restante que ya no parecía estar en su rango de visión. _"Ya sé, bastardo."_ Decía para acallar la molestia, pero el minúsculo individuo ya no parecía estar en el aire. Seguido de eso volvió a oír un abrumador grito de Todoroki llamándolo por su nombre esta vez. Ahora lo captaba, en plena caída el peso de su cuerpo no parecía diferente, pero allí estaba, guindado de su costado aquella pequeña sabandija. Tomándolo por el cuello agresivamente le ordenó que se zafara de él si no quería morir en miles de pedazos. La pequeña alimaña estaba casi al borde de la inconciencia debido al pánico que le producía aquella amenaza y como único método de supervivencia decidió activar su quirk aunque sabía que estaba igual de jodido si lo usaba.

Aquella bazofia de nariz tenia adjuntada una especia de material delicado de colores que se desenrollaban, extendiéndose como esos silbatos que usaban en las fiestas, dándole de lleno en un ojo. Bakugou cerraba el ojo instintivamente sintiendo que moría internamente por aquella patraña. Por supuesto con aquel característico pitido molesto que anunciara el acto. La punta del silbato tenía unas serpentinas tiras que quedaban guindadas, haciendo cosquillas al contacto para después volver a enrollarse a su faceta original. Cuando Bakugou estuvo seguro de que iba a matar al _hijo de puta_ , sintió una taquicardia repentina.

Podía oír los martillazos de su corazón y a pesar de que no era doloroso, se llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho. Fue en ese momento que Shoto sintió pánico. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Bakugou? Volvió a llamar su atención _"¿Qué te sucede, Bakugou? Respóndeme"_ pero este lo mando a callar a duras penas.

El héroe soltó al villano que estaba estrangulando hasta hace unos momentos, inconsciente ya definitivamente por el miedo. Bakugou caía ahora sin ceremonias al infierno de flamas y humo que había dejado abajo. Era la señal de Todoroki para lanzarse en su rescate. Lanzó al aire una estalactita de hielo clavando al villano en el muro que estaba más próximo a él; se deslizo en frágiles rieles de hielo hasta lograr rozar con los dedos las botas de Ground Zero. Pero estas fueron siendo desechadas una a una y seguido de estas el pantalón del héroe. Todoroki no se explicaba qué estaba pasando, el humo distorsionaba su visión y todo perdía nitidez, pero no parecía lo suficientemente intenso como para que la figura de Bakugou se fuera desproporcionando a medida que iba descendiendo.

Todo cobró sentido una vez que la cría de león empezó a chillar. Un estruendoso alarido propio de un niño se escuchó, seguido de ello unas pequeñas explosiones que se oían esporádicas. ¿Un niño estaba llorando? Era imposible. Sonaba justo como un niño ¿pero habrá sido Bakugou? Todoroki ya no tenía que forzar más la vista, el rubio estaba a escasos centímetros y su figura por fin se había estabilizado a su vista. No solo sonaba como un niño también se veía como uno. Shoto abrió sus ojos de par en par. Seguro había sido producto de un quirk, que descuidado había sido este tonto.

Al chiquillo solo le quedaba la camiseta y los guantes guindándole a medio ganchete, el resto de las prendas se habían desprendido debido a su pequeño cuerpo. Todoroki lo tomó de su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia sí antes de que esta pudiera zafársele también. Cambió su trayecto y desplazándose en el aire con algo más de urgencia por el peso extra, hizo un aterrizaje algo forzado en la terraza de un edificio. Pero no parecía nada grave, pensaba él, o por lo menos hasta que se percató que el llanto continuaba, acompañado de un severo caso de hipo.

Todoroki se apresuró a examinar al niño, extrayéndolo de su persona, que se encontraba fuertemente guindado a su cuello, mientras su piernas todavía estaba enrolladas a su cintura. Se sostenía tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque literalmente así había sido. No sabía qué tanto daño había recibido. Tal vez Bakugou se había lastimado severamente antes del deceso, tal vez había sido herido por aquel villano de nariz extraña.

El héroe llamó la atención del infante para que este se diera cuenta de su posición actual. Bakugou dejó de esconder su cara en el dorso del cuello del _señor_ que lo sostenía. Lo miró con aquellos grandes, consternados y húmedos ojos. Estaba aterrorizado y no conseguía dejar de hipar. Desenrollo sus piernas y tocó dudoso el suelo.

— ¿Puedes mantenerte en pie?— le preguntó antes de soltarlo, pero este seguía sin pronunciar palabra, solo unos acallados sollozos y un hipo que a juzgar por su hastiada mirada, estaba empezándolo a desquiciar hasta a él mismo. Asintió agitando la cabeza con desespero.

Shoto lo soltó tentativamente dejándolo pararse por sí solo, pero a pesar de ello el niño no lo soltó de los hombros, aun temiendo caer en algún precipicio sin fin. El quirk no solo parecía haber cambiado su apariencia, Bakugou Katsuki estaba genuinamente asustado por casi caer de una altura mortal. Aquellos ojos heterocromáticos lo miraban de punta a punta. El pequeño tenía las puntas del cabello chamuscado de un lado, a lo mejor aquellas explosiones que había activado durante su caída habían sido un reflejo nervioso al verse en aquella situación. Estaba sucio de hollín pero aquellas chapas rosadas que cargaba en cada cachete le daban un contraste bastante tierno. Por alguna razón ahora si lucia como un _Kacchan_. ¿Qué diría Midoriya si lo viera?

Como le goteaba la nariz, Todoroki sacó de uno de las capsulas de su cinturón un pañuelo e hizo algo que nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría a hacer. Atrapó su pequeña nariz con el pañuelo y le ordenó: _"suena"._ Bakugou ni siquiera se inmuto con aquello. Ni siquiera una protesta o acto violento al haber recibido una demanda. Nada de eso. Cerró sus ojos e hizo el más tierno de los sonidos mientras dejaba que su compañero de clase y rival le sonara la nariz. Como si tocaran a dueto un instrumento, Katsuki se sonó unas cuantas veces más hasta que Shoto quedó complacido. Él recordaba como su hermana solía perseguirlo con un pañuelo cuando el polen empezaba a hacer estragos en las estaciones más apáticas. Sin pensar que algún día pudiera tener hijos hizo algo como aquello, por lo menos no se imaginaba hacer tal acto hasta que Fujumi le viniera con su primer sobrino.

Era de locos todo lo que estaba pasando. Cómo era posible que un quirk llegara a reducir a Bakugou Katsuki en esta versión tan indefensa y adorable. Pero aquí venia lo preocupante, si esto era obra de un quirk, debía haber una manera de revertirlo, o simplemente se esfumaría el efecto por sí solo. El villano estaba frio de la inconciencia y Bakugou aun lucia aquella apariencia frágil. Dándole otro vistazo a su figura pudo notar como este temblaba de frio; pues claro, que tonto era. Si no tenía nada aparte de una camisa sin mangas que no era de su talla y los guantes habían terminado en el suelo. Con un una mano se sobaba un solo brazo, mientras que la otra se rehusaba a soltar e cuello del traje de Shoto. Después de haber convertido aquella parte de la ciudad en una tundra, era de esperarse que tuviera frio.

— ¿Tienes frio? Aléjate un poco — le hizo una señal para que se alejara y pudiera mostrarle el fuego en su mano y este se sintiera más cálido.

Después de haber visto el fuego brotar de su mano, sus pupilas se contrajeron cómicamente; a lo mejor extrañado al pensar que solo tendría su helado quirk que vio hace un momento, debía verse como algo bastante fenomenal ya que no lograba salir de su asombro, pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de apartarse así que en nueva cuenta se guindó de su cuello. Por mucho frio que tuviera, Bakugou no quería ser abandonado. El mayor entendió esto y apagó su fuego para luego darle un apropiado abrazo, por supuesto activando su quirk para darle calor. El chiquillo parecía aún más adherido a él después de ello, fue entonces que recordó las mantas térmicas que tenía en sus capsulas, pero aunque estas fueron ofrecidas, Katsuki solo se limitó a apretarle el cuello con más fuerza. Así que lo dejó por la paz.

— ¿E-eres un h-heroe? — Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le había oído decir.

—Lo soy — Era la clásica pregunta que tendría cualquier civil asustado al verse socorrido. Debía entender que en ese momento Katsuki no era más que un niño asustado—, y estas a salvo ahora.

Aunque aquella frase pudiera haber salido de cualquier manual, realmente sentía lo que le estaba diciendo. Era descorazonador como alguien tan imbatible como Bakugou Katsuki se encontrara en ese estado tan indefenso. Por lo menos si estaba a su alcance, no dejaría que se sintiera desconsolado o en peligro. Él iba a actuar como el héroe que era.

—Eres increíble…

Y al parecer lo estaba haciendo _increíble_.

¿Bakugou no va a recordar nada de esto, cierto?

Cuál sería su reacción si supiera que le dio un cumplido. Se pondría como loco, y seguro lo negaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Aun así esperaba que pronto volviera a la normalidad.

 **Notas Finales**

Esto sigue pero lo dividiré en dos partes porque corre la hora a millón. Esta fue la primera. Estoy muy contenta por estar participando en la semana de mi OTP de BNHA. Gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic, espero seguir hasta el final con los proyectos de esta semana BakuTodo/TodoBaku. Para los que todavía no se han enterado, están a tiempo de participar. ¡Mucho amor para esta hermosa ship!

Publicare todos los trabajos de la BakuTodo week vol. 2 en AO3 y Wattpad bajo el mismo alias _**BitingRain**_


End file.
